Existing floor boards are generally composed of a board body and protruding connectors arranged around the board body; when the floor boards are laid, one of the floor boards is laid over the protruding connectors of another floor board, and the two boards are fixed and connected with adhesive or iron nails; because this type of floor board must be fixed and connected with adhesive or iron nails, it is very inconvenient for use.